fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Spirit (Yumoz)
Celestial Spirits (星霊 Seirei) are magical beings from their own separate universe, the Celestial Spirit World. Mages who possess these spirits, in the form of keys, are referred to as Celestial Spirit Mages. These keys, when used, open a doorway into the Celestial Spirit World, and allows the user to summon the spirit of its respective key. Only one key exists per spirit, therefore, once a key is in someone's possession, only they can summon that Celestial Spirit until the key is broken, or is in another's possession. Celestial Spirits are named after different things that deal within the realm of astronomy. Contracts and Rules When a Celestial Spirit Mage receives a Key and opens its Celestial Gate for the first time, they have to set up a contract with the respective spirit. This contract consists of asking the spirit which days it can be summoned by the Mage. This simple agreement, much to the shock of Natsu and Happy, forms a dedicated, serious bond between the Spirit and summoner. However, under certain circumstances, i.e. during battle, a contract can be asked to be completed later. Contracts can be broken if the Mage gets arrested, releases the spirit by him/her self, or dies. When a Celestial Spirit Mage summons a spirit, it appears directly next to them, as that's where the gates to the Spirit world had been opened. It's impossible to summon spirits elsewhere. The spirits must also abide by certain rules enforced by the Celestial Spirit King. The only rule that has been introduced in Fairy Tail so far is that a spirit may not directly or indirectly kill its summoner under any circumstances. When the gates are closed, it is required from both the summoner and the spirit to agree upon the gate's closure. However, spirits can also be "forced closed" in battle, which means they can be forced back into the Celestial World by the summoner's will, though not every Celestial Spirit Mage is capable of doing that. Celestial Spirits also have different categories of sorts, that fall under the basic summoning conditions from their owner. For example, Loke summons himself most of the time without Lucy doing so herself, Virgo also has summoned herself once, as have Gemini and Horologium and if trust between the Celestial Spirit and the Owner is not an issue, contracts can be temporarily dissolved. It also seems that if the Celestial Spirit is strong enough, they can use their own Magic to stay in the Human World, when/if the contract is not in action. The strength of the Celestial Spirits is affected by the Magical strength of their summoner as Lucy once said that her spirits could become even stronger than Natsu if she trained more. Types of Keys *'Diamond Keys': Diamond Keys are the second least common of all keys. They are only handed down to extremely trustworthy Celestial Spirit Mages, given to them by the Celestial Spirit King himself. Only one key can be held per Celestial Spirit Mage. These keys cannot be broken, and when used, it closes the gate of all other active Celestial Spirits summoned by the user. When the Celestial Spirit of a Diamond Key is being used, no other Celestial Spirits may be summoned until its gate is closed. They are considered to be stronger than Golden Keys, as all of the Diamond Keys open the gate of a Celestial Council member, where there are only 8 members. Diamond Key Celestial Spirits are named after planets. *'Golden Keys': Golden Keys are very uncommon keys. They are able to found within the Human World, whether they are in the possession of another Celestial Spirit Mage, or none at all. It is said that when all 12 Golden Keys are together, they are able to open a gate that could change the world. Unlike Diamond Keys, they are able to be used in multiple supply, but they do require more magical power to keep open than Silver Keys. Golden Celestial Spirits are named after constellations. *'Silver Keys': Silver Keys are the most common type of keys. They contain spirits of more variety than the other keys, and some keys can be seen sold within towns and the like. While they are not as strong as Diamond or Golden Keys, the Celestial Spirits that are summoned do not require much magical power, making this the most easiest type of spirit to summon within the keys. Silver Key Celestial Spirits are named after stars. *'Obsidian Keys': Obsidian Keys are the most uncommon of all the keys. They are considered to be cursed keys, where they will continue to sap away the magical power of their user until it's completely depleted. Obsidian Key Celestial Spirits cannot have their gates closed forcefully except when a mage uses a Diamond Key. These keys cannot be found within the Human World, as they can only be created by forming a contract with a spirit of this key within the Celestial Spirit World. These keys cannot be broken, and will disappear when they are used, having the mage renew its contract with the spirit. The spirits summoned by these keys are considered to be the strongest Celestial Spirits, only below the Celestial King himself. Obsidian Key Celestial Spirits are named after galaxies. Celestial Spirits Diamond Keys= |-| Golden Keys= |-| Silver Keys= |-| Obsidian Keys= Trivia Category:Race Category:Celestial Spirit